The Vampire Kitsune: Manga Version
by jingo4754
Summary: After the training incident where Jiraiya nearly dies trying to teach Naruto to control Kyuubi's chakra, he decides to send Naruto to a special place that will train him. That place is Youkai Academy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, the remake is up! You all are probably what really lead me to remake this story. Simple. The Anime and the Manga had some major differences. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Scott Pike : FOR READING MY WORK, THEN GOING OUT OF HIS WAY TO CORRECT MY MISTAKES! COMPLIMENT HIM!!!**

**For one, Kokoa, Moka's younger sister, isn't totally psychotic in the manga. She is actually nice. Also, the manga has a bit more of a serious plot line. I will take a few pieces from the anime mainly for laughs though ^^.**

**I would also like to formally apologize for all the agony I put you all through. But I feel very confident about this one ^^.**

**So tell me what you think. Oh and please read my author notes at the bottom**

--

Naruto looked up at the large cathedral like building in front of him, "This is a school?" He asked himself, mumbling as he walked to the building with many other new students. Naruto gave a sigh as he adjusted his new uniform, scowling the entire way, "Damn you Ero-sennin! I'm gonna get you back for this!!!

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Ero-sennin, why do I have to go here again?" Naruto asked again, waiting next to a sign that said 'Bus Stop' wearing a black suit and a strange cloth around his neck with tan pants and brown shoes. Naruto glared at the ugly clothes, in his opinion, as he waited on Jiraiya's answer._

_Jiraiya sighed, tired of hearing the same question, "Ok Naruto, I'll give you the full explanation if you promise not to ask anymore!" Naruto nodded, unfazed by Jiraiya's shout of aggravation as he listened, "Ok, you and I both know that the seals I use to keep Kyuubi's chakra at bay are becoming less effective. Now I know Kyuubi made that deal with you and seemed sincere, but with you going berserk at the third tail of chakra, I needed to find away to stop it. Youkai Academy can teach you how to fully control Kyuubi's chakra without losing your sense of self, and since the headmaster owes me some favors for reinforcing the schools barrier, it doesn't cost me a dime!" Jiraiya finished, laughing up a storm._

_Naruto only became aggravated, his eyebrow twitching slightly, "Ok… but an academy filled with real monsters that supposedly kills any human that enters?"_

_As Jiraiya finished laughing, still smirking, "Well, as I said, the headmaster owes me a few favors. Aside from that, the barrier around the Academy shields it from being found by humans, so it'll be perfect place for you to hide from Akatsuki while I check my spy network. I haven't be able to since I've been training you, since there is always the chance Akatsuki could capture one of my 'informants'. So it's safer to send you there, where you can receive proper training and I can gather information."_

_Naruto nodded again, looking down the road to see a dust cloud approaching. Jiraiya also noticed the cloud, turning to Naruto with a serious face, "Now Naruto, you know that you can summon toads to keep in touch and use your techniques to avoid trouble, but that means you can't go starting trouble. From what the headmaster told me, your only chance of surviving a fight with another monster in its true form is with Kyuubi. The headmaster and certain staff members have the seals I made on hand should anything happen that forces you to three tails. Here are some ninja scrolls so you can train in your spare time."_

_The transportation to Youkai Academy was now in view, coming over a hill as Jiraiya continued, "Naruto, it's also important to never say you're human to anyone. I hear they have one human there… but it's best not to risk being executed wouldn't you agree?" Jiraiya heard Naruto's nervous chuckle, earning a smirk from him, "And you can't tell anyone what kind of monster you are either for obvious reasons, but if they catch a hunch, we've put you in under as a kitsune youkai, just in case."_

"_But Ero-sennin!" Naruto began to argue, only to be cut off._

"_Sorry Naruto, but it's for your own good and others. Remember what happen during our training session?" Jiraiya said, regretting it as he did, but knew it would silence him. It accomplished what Jiraiya wished, as Naruto became quiet, hanging his head low. _

_The bus soon stopped in front of the two. The door opened revealing a man with creepy eyes sitting at the driver seat, "Is he the one?"_

_Jiraiya nodded, nudging Naruto forward, "Yeah he's the one." Naruto looked reluctant, but went on the bus anyway._

_Naruto took a seat, opening a window, "Hey Ero-sennin, how long did you say I have to stay here?"_

"_For a few months at the least." Jiraiya said as he rubbed his chin, "Don't worry, I'll come get you when it's safe."_

"_Excuse me, but I'm on a schedule." The driver said as he lit a cigar._

_Jiraiya nodded, turning back to Naruto, "Well I'll see you Gaki." Naruto nodded as the doors closed, then bus starting to pull away. Jiraiya then smiled, "Now to visit the hot spring!"_

_Naruto heard this as the bus moved away, "DAMN YOU ERO-SENNIN!!! YOU PLANNED THIS!!!"_

_End of Flashback:_

Naruto scowled again as he continued to walk to the school, "And to think this is all because of a training accident." Naruto said as he remembered when he awoke to find Jiraiya bleeding and the surrounding area burning in flames. Naruto sighed at the sad memory, "And to think Kyuubi stopped me from actually killing Ero-sennin. Then we made that deal…"

_Flashback:_

_Naruto was standing in front of Kyuubi's cage clearly confused. He looked into the cage as Kyuubi appeared with a depressing sigh, __**"Kit, enough of this mindless war in your mind. I have seen enough of life."**_

_Naruto only looked confused, cocking his head sideways, "What? What happened to "I'm going to devour your soul" and "You will burn in my hellfire"? Where'd all that go?"_

_Naruto only heard another sigh from Kyuubi as it explained, __**"I have spent your entire life trying to escape this seal, but the fourth was clever. He made it should I ever escape that all my chakra would instantly become yours, leaving me powerless. But since the seal would still have us linked together, my chakra would overwhelm your body and soul due to your lack of control, killing you and myself. Kit… all I want now is to go and be with the ones I've lost, the ones that blasted Uchiha took from me. But without a ruler of hell, demons will spill into the world. Kit, I'm offering you the title of Kyuubi, ruler of hell in exchange for my freedom."**_

_Naruto only looked in shock, he could hear the sincerity in Kyuubi's voice. Naruto quickly became suspicious, "How can I even trust you. You've been trying to basically kill me since birth!"_

_Kyuubi lowered his head to the ground, meeting Naruto at eye level, __**"Kit, you have no reason to trust me. I can only beg you. Release me from my nightmares of my loved ones lying dead on the ground, soaking in their own blood. You would not be bound to hell as its ruler. You would be as free as you are now, as well as have the power necessary to protect your loved ones as well. You would succeed where I could not. And I would be able to see my family again in the afterlife."**_

_Before Naruto could respond however, his vision blurred. The last thing he heard was __**"Please kit, consider my offer…"**_

_End of Flashback:_

Naruto came back to accept the deal a few weeks later, having fully learned the situation of Akatsuki from Jiraiya. Naruto accepting the deal is what made Jiraiya send him here, to Youkai Academy. A place to teach monsters how to blend in with humans. But for Naruto it was different. He was here because the head master said he could get someone to train Naruto to properly control demon chakra.

Naruto sighed once again, bracing himself for whatever awaited him at Youkai Academy. Naruto looked around with a bored expression, _"Just like the academy…"_ Naruto's boredom was cut short as someone screaming caught his attention. He turned to see another boy being chased by what looked like a bull crossed with a hedgehog. Naruto quickly dropped his back and leap toward the boy who was running at him, "Duck!"

The boy hit the dirt the animal jumped into the air. Naruto gave a quick kick to the animal, sending it to the ground. Naruto landed next to the boy, holding out his hand to help up the boy, "You ok?"

"Yeah." The boy said, accepting Naruto's help, "Thanks for stopping chief's Togezo pet. I think it was hungry. Oh, I'm Aono Tsukune, senior."

"Uzumaki Naruto, freshman." Naruto said shaking Tsukune's hand, "And what makes you think it was hungry?" Naruto was answered by the Togezo suddenly latched onto Naruto's head with its sharp teeth. Naruto screamed at the sudden pain, trying to pry the creature off as Tsukune started pulling from the back.

As the two continued to try and remove the Togezo, a girl with red hair tied in two pig tails wearing a red version of the uniform with knee high socks and dark red small heels came up to the two, "Move!"

Tsukune saw the girl start to swing the bag, quickly letting go of the Togezo. Tsukune moved out of the way as the girl swung her bag, knocking the creature right off Naruto's head. The girl brushed her hair back behind her ears as Naruto started to rub the spot where he was bit, blood already having followed down most of his face but the wounds healing immediately. Naruto looked up at the girl who helped as she swung her bag back over her shoulder with a bat flying nearby holding his bag, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks." Naruto said with his foxy grin as he took his bag from the bat that had flown up to him. The girl held out her arm as the crowd murmured in aw about what had happened. The bat landed on her shoulder as she prepared to walk away when the wind blew from Naruto's direction. The girl caught scent of the wind, quickly turning around. Both Naruto and Tsukune looked confused as the girl started sniffing Naruto. Naruto looked back to the girl, "Uh, what are you…?"

"Dreamy…" The girl mumbled just enough for Naruto to hear. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow as he cocked his head to one side as the girl continued, "You're blood… By the smell, I bet it's delicious." Naruto was about to say something when the girl suddenly licked his cheek, right where the trickle of blood was. Both Naruto and Tsukune were shocked along with everyone that was watching. The girl didn't care as she pulled away with a happy look on her face, "Delicious. I knew it, it's so delicious!"

The bell suddenly rang, getting the girls attention, "Oh, no good. The entrance ceremony is starting. I have to go." The girl ran to the gate, leaving the Naruto and Tsukune. She turned around half-way shouting, "I'll see you around!"

This only confused the two as she left. Tsukune cupped his chin, thinking of the lick, "This seems too familiar." Then it hit Tsukune, _"It's like what happened with me and Moka-san! Then that girl can only be a…" _Tsukune chuckled, stopping his train of thought. Naruto looked at Tsukune confused, making Tsukune laugh, "You'll figure it out. Now you'd better hurry or you'll miss the ceremony. And they don't take tardiness to well here." Naruto nodded, still confused about what just happened. But he left anyway, walking towards the gym where the ceremony was being held. As he left, he turned as he heard Tsukune shout, "Naruto! Watch your neck around her!"

Naruto was confused even more, but decided to shrug it off. He headed over to the gym, taking a quick look around as he wiped the blood off his head with his sleeve. He then found an empty seat with only a few people sitting around it. He quickly took a seat next to someone, not looking to see who it was until he heard, "Oh it's you again! The boy with delicious blood!"

Naruto turned to see the girl from earlier. This made him a little uneasy, but he didn't show it. "Hey! Sorry I didn't notice you there." Naruto the scratched his cheek in a thoughtful manner, "Now that I think about it I never introduced myself. I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Shuzen Kokoa." Kokoa said with a smile. Naruto smiled back, completely forgetting about the incident earlier that morning. The two sat as the ceremony started, boring Naruto to sleep. As he snored away, Kokoa would occasionally glance at his neck as he slept.

The ceremony was soon over, causing everyone to get up and leave. Kokoa looked back at Naruto to see him still sleeping even though the gym was filled with voices. As she stood up, she gave Naruto's chair a kick before walking away. Naruto jolted awake, looking around before rubbing his eyes, "I must have fallen asleep…" Naruto then looked over to where Kokoa had been sitting, only to see no one. Naruto sighed as he stood up, "Guess she didn't want to stick around…"

Naruto then headed into the main building, reading a piece of paper as he walked, "Let's see… my room is…" Naruto mumbled as he climbed the stairs. As soon as he reached the top, a girl with long pink hair ran by. Naruto only watched the girl go by before turning to the sound of another person running.

There he saw Tsukune running, "Wait up Moka-san!"

"Hey Tsukune!" Naruto shouted happily, glad to see a familiar face, "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Tsukune said as he ran by, "I told Moka-san about the girl we ran into this morning and it upset Moka-san!"

While Naruto didn't know Moka, the girl that had run by earlier, he followed anyway. He saw Tsukune run into a class room, turning to the same room when he arrived there. Naruto was in for a surprise when he walked in. As soon as he walked in, he looked up after seeing a shadow on the ground. When he looked up he saw a desk inches from his head. Naruto could only sweat drop thinking one word, _"Shit…"_

The desk then made contact with Naruto's head, sending him to the ground as his Hitai-ate fell off. Kokoa, seeing who she had hit, quickly dropped the desk and knelt by Naruto, "Naruto! Are you ok?" Naruto simply groaned at the pain, blood trickling down his face again. Kokoa's nose picked up the scent of Naruto's blood again, seeing as she blushed lightly. She bent down, licking the blood off Naruto's face again.

The feel of the lick was enough to bring Naruto back to his senses, "Gah… What hit me?" Naruto said as he sat up rubbing his head. Naruto turned to see Kokoa next to him, "Kokoa?" Kokoa didn't answer, staring at Naruto with a slight blush. Naruto turned to Tsukune, he being the only person Naruto knew, "Hey, what's wrong with Kokoa?"

"So delicious…" Naruto heard Kokoa mumble, turning back to her. The second he did however, Kokoa leaned towards him. When he turned, he gave her the perfect opportunity. Kokoa sank her fangs into Naruto's neck, shocking everyone in the room except Moka, who was only sweat dropping.

Naruto could only stare at the girl for a moment as he felt his blood being sucked out of his neck. He opened his mouth to yell when wise words from Jiraiya (for once) made their way to Naruto's head _"Remember Gaki, things are going to happen at Youkai Academy that doesn't normally happen here. So before you go making a scene, see how everyone else is reacting to it so you can take it the right way."_

Naruto carefully glanced to the others, seeing a slight shock on everyone but Moka's face. Naruto decided to address her about the matter, "Hey." Moka snapped out of her own daze when she noticed Naruto talking to her. "Does this normally happen with her?" Moka, along with everyone else except Kokoa, face vaulted to the ground at Naruto's question.

Moka sweat dropped, trying to answer properly, "Uhhh… It's pretty common for us. You see… Kokoa is my younger sister. And we're both vampires…"

"SISTER?!!!" Everyone except Naruto, Moka, and Kokoa shouted, shocked at the news.

Naruto only showed he understood, not wanting to jar Kokoa cause more blood to spill out of his neck, "So this is normal." Everyone was staring at Naruto in shock as he sat still, thinking, _"Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak…"_

Naruto managed to keep his cool long enough that Kokoa let go. Kokoa looked dazed as she relaxed, "Delicious…" Kokoa then remembered why she was there, turning to Moka, "Well it seems there are too many hindrances here now. But next time, for sure, please awaken your true self and fight. See ya, Onee-chan."

Naruto rubbed the spot on his neck where Kokoa had bitten, _"This is going to be one interesting year."_ Naruto then turned to everyone else, "So this happens all the time?"

Tsukune sweat dropped, scratching his cheek nervously, "Only with us…"

Hearing this, the girl with light blue hair called Kumuru, stepped toward Moka, "What was that about Moka. Be honest."

Moka looked away to the ground, "That girl is Shuzen Kokoa. I have three sisters. I'm the second youngest out of the four. Kokoa is the youngest of us all. When we both lived in the castle, we fought all the time. My powers weren't sealed at the time so I always won against her. After our last fight, I told her I was leaving, having my powers sealed away. Kokoa had made a vow to beat me in battle before I told her this. And even after I told her she held onto that promise. She would constantly follow me no matter where I went in the human world, trying to challenge me."

The blue haired girl spoke up again, "Then this was all about a sibling rivalry your sister wanted to win? And because of that, she entered the school? Can't you just tell her that you can't remove the Rosario yourself?"

"I've tried…" Moka said with a sigh, "But as you can see, Kokoa doesn't believe a word of it. By coming to school she thinks I'll someday accept her challenge…"

Mizore, Naruto having learned everyone's names earlier but not race, turned her hands into ice claws, "She sounds like an annoyance. Want me to bury her in ice?"

"No!" Moka quickly shouted, "She's still my sister, despite how she acts…"

"_That sounds like me and…" _"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered under his breath. Everyone turned to him, having heard but not understand what he said. Naruto turned to the others, seeing they had heard him, "Oh… nothing. I was just thinking about what Moka said. What she went through with Kokoa reminds me of someone I know…" Naruto said, trailing off as thoughts of Sasuke entered his mind. Naruto gave a small smile as he remembered all the times he tried to outdo Sasuke. Naruto stood back up from where he was, "Let me try and talk to Kokoa. I might be able to help."

"What can you do?" Yukari asked, staring at the boy who was at least a foot taller than her.

Naruto gave a soft smile, "I guess you can say we come from the similar corners." Naruto then headed off to find Kokoa. It didn't take long for him to find her, seeing as she stood out of the crowd, "Kokoa!

Kokoa turned around to see Naruto trying to catch up to her. She stopped, waiting on him for a minute. When he caught up to her, she asked, "What do you want?"

Naruto stopped next to her, moving out of the way of other students, "Moka told me the story about you and her. I wanted to her your side."

Kokoa frowned at Naruto, "That's none of your business." Kokoa then turned around to leave when Naruto surprised her.

"Even if I said I know how you feel?" Naruto said with a slight smile, "You kept challenging your sister trying to prove you are her equal. But she always beat you, and everyone looked down on you from some reason or another." Kokoa stayed silent, looking away. Naruto simply put his hands in his pockets, "I'm right aren't I?"

Kokoa turned around before saying, "No…" Naruto frowned at her. He could hear the uncertainty in her voice as she continued, "It's none of your business, so just stay out of it!" Kokoa then stormed away into the crowd, disappearing from sight.

Naruto could only frown, "She won't admit it… But she's as alone as I was…"

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see everyone except Moka running up to him. Tsukune and the others stopped in front of him, catching their breath for a second before Tsukune asked, "Naruto! Did you talk to Kokoa?!"

"Yeah. Just a few seconds ago. Why?" Naruto asked, wondering what had everyone worked up. Tsukune held out a note, letting Naruto read it before worry appeared on his face, "You're joking! Why would she go and fight Kokoa after telling us to leave it alone?!"

"She wants to resolve it on her own." Mizore said, clearly the calmest of the group.

Naruto simply crumpled the note, scowling as he glared at the ground, "Nothing ever comes from doing something alone… Come on lets go find her!" Everyone nodded, splitting up to look for the two vampire siblings. Naruto was searching the outside, using his clones to help when the ground suddenly shook. Naruto quickly ninja jumped to the location of the shake to see Kokoa and Moka fighting. Kokoa was using a large mace while Moka seemed to only try and defend with a tombstone cross. Naruto spotted them just in time to see Kokoa knocked Moka's only defense out of her hands. Kokoa raised her mace up to strike again.

Naruto leap at the two, only to stop in a nearby tree as Kokoa simply rested her mace on Moka's head. Moka gave of a sigh, "I… I lose Kokoa… Despite how it looks. I fought with all my might."

Naruto slapped his face, shaking his head muttering, "I heard all about Moka's other side… If she was serious, she would have fought with her other self. This… This is just an insult to Kokoa…" Naruto said with a sigh, getting ready to jump in to stop the soon to be explosion of temper.

Kokoa lifted her mace off her sisters head, "So with this fight, it's over. Sad…" Moka winced, expecting Kokoa to attack again. But she was shocked when she saw the tears start to flow from Kokoa's eyes, "Why won't you fight me seriously Onee-chan?!"

"Kokoa…" Moka said quietly as Kokoa dropped her mace, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"How long do you think I've waited for that fight?" Kokoa managed to say as she cried, "There was never anyone else to fight with. It became so quiet in that house… From the day you left, the whole time, how do you think I felt?!"

Naruto heard Kokoa's words, watching the girl cry. A sweat dropped formed and rolled down his head, "It sounds like she was lonely… But why do I feel like there's something else…" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Naruto decided to show his presence, only to be beaten by someone else, "I see, you were just lonely after Moka-san left, right?"

Naruto turned around to see not only Tsukune, but also Kumuru sitting on a tombstone, Yukari standing near Tsukune, and Mizore hiding behind a tombstone. Tsukune walked towards the two, "Really that's all you wanted right? Chasing and attacking Moka-san were really just ways of playing together with her right?"

Naruto toned out the rest, watching Kokoa. The tears started to flow more, showing that what Tsukune was doing the opposite of what they all wanted. This made Naruto wonder, _"If it wasn't loneliness… Why would you chase and attack someone you fought with all the time before Moka left… That almost sounds like me and…"_ Naruto eyes suddenly widened in realization, "Sasuke…"

Naruto snapped out of his small daze as Kokoa scream, "You don't understand at all!!!"

"Damn!" Naruto said as he leapt from his tree into the now large fight. He was too late however, as Kokoa slammed her giant mace onto Moka and Tsukune. Naruto landed behind the others, none of them noticing him as a sudden ominous aura filled the air.

"Fun… It can't be that you really hate me…" A voice said from under the face, shocking everyone. The mace was slowly lifted off the, revealing Tsukune and an older looking Moka with white hair and blood red eyes. "Sister or not, whoever turns a blade on me, will only get kicked around! Know your place!" Moka said as she gave a kick to Kokoa's chin, sending her flying a few feet away.

Tsukune stood up, showing he held the Rosario from around Moka's neck in his hand. Moka brushed her hair behind her ear, "Thank you for removing the Rosario Tsukune. A moment later and we would have both died. Now step back, it's not over. Kokoa is a vampire and also my sister. She won't go down that easily."

Moka was proven correct as Kokoa stood up, surrounded by a pillar of demonic aura. She moaned as her power seemed to build. Moka only smirked, taking a fighting stance, "It's been a long time since we've had a sisterly fight. You should be satisfied with me now."

The tension in the air seemed to build, only to suddenly be broken by, "Onee-sama!" Everyone stopped and sweat dropped as they processed what they heard.

"Did I just hear right?" Naruto asked from behind everyone, startling everyone as his presence was now known.

"How long have you been there?!" Kumuru shouted, suddenly getting in Naruto's face.

"A while but no one noticed…" Naruto started to say only to be cut off as Kokoa suddenly screamed.

"Onee-sama!!!" Kokoa then latched onto Moka, crying into her chest.

This took even Moka by surprise, who was sweat dropping along with everyone else, "Wha-What are you planning Kokoa? Don't you hate me?"

"I-I wanted to meet you again… The whole time I wanted to meet you, Onee-sama! Don't go anywhere again!" Moka only smiled, comforting her sister.

Everyone let them have their alone time, talking to each other. Tsukune started the conversation, "So Kokoa-chan loves Moka-san that powerfully? She attacked her so many times just because she wanted to wake up Moka-san?"

Kumuru hopped back up on another tombstone, "So basically, she loves her sister limited to inner Moka huh?"

"Well that's going to be interesting." Naruto said from his position in the tree.

"Why?" Kumuru asked looking up to the new kid of the group.

"Because Moka goes back to being her other self when she puts that on right?" Naruto said pointing to the Rosario in Tsukune's hand. Tsukune nodded, letting Naruto continue, "So what do you think is going to happen tommorow?"

Everyone sweat dropped as the realized the answer. Mizore was the only one who didn't, turning away muttering, "Annoying sisters…"

_A few hours later:_

Naruto sighed and shook his head, "How did I see this coming…" Naruto muttered as he watched Kokoa chase Moka around again, trying to get her to bring out her inner self. Naruto chuckled slightly, "Although it was faster than I expected." The bell then rang, signaling the students that school was over for the day. Naruto looked back to Kokoa to see she had lost Moka.

Naruto shook his head walking away, knowing if he went back he would be brutally injured by the red head. "What a day…" Naruto muttered as he headed for his dorm room. As he walked, he noticed the blood red sky and moon beaming down on him, "So much for enjoying the night sky…"

As Naruto walked to his room, Naruto let his mind wander, _"Even though I made a few friends… well, Tsukune and Moka probably are the only ones who consider me a friend… The others don't seem to care too much…"_ Naruto said as he walked into the dorm lobby, heading up the stairs. He was soon in front of his door, unlocking and walking in to see a normal room. Naruto sighed in relief, tossing his bag onto the desk, "Well at least I don't have to worry about eyes staring at me in my sleep…" Naruto said as he plopped into his desk chair, drawing up some plans when the day finally dawned on him, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE I GOTTEN INTO!!!?"

In his room, Tsukune was finishing some work when he heard Naruto scream. He then pulled out a pocket watch, "Eight hour fifty-seven minutes and twenty-two seconds. Looks like Mizore won the bet." Tsukune said with a chuckle, "I didn't think a day with us would shock him that much though…" Tsukune said as he finished his work, "For a monster Naruto sure is a strange one."

_The next day:_

Naruto walked out of his dorm room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he left. When he locked the door, Naruto moved his hand right above the door knob, he gave it a gentle tap. A small rectangle formed as the bottom part of it went inside the door and the top opened. Naruto slid his key inside before closing the hidden compartment, then looking around to make sure no one saw. (Naruto's a ninja. And I thought that would be kinda cool for later.)

When Naruto saw no one noticed, since no one was in the hallway, he smiled and left. As he headed for the stairs, a door shut and someone called, "Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see Tsukune walking up to him. Naruto looked at the room Tsukune had come out of, "Huh, right next to mine…"

"Really? You're in the room next to mine?" Tsukune said confused before smiling, "Well that's a coincidence. Well we better get going or we'll be late."

Naruto nodded, walking with Tsukune, the two talking about the school. Halfway there, they both heard, "Tsukune!"

They both turned around to see Moka running up to them, "Ohaiyo Tsukune, Naruto!"

"Yo." Naruto said, giving off a slight wave to her. He quickly found himself ignored as the two became lost in their own world. Naruto gave a slight chuckle as he walked away, "They have it bad for each other." As he turned he noticed a sight of red behind them. He looked again to see Kokoa staring in shock. He then saw Moka feeding off Tsukune, then Tsukune making a mad dash for it when she let go.

Naruto decided that talking with Kokoa was better than walking to school alone and bored, "Hey Kokoa!"

Kokoa looked up, seeing Naruto. She smiled a bit as her first thoughts were, _"Breakfast!"_ Kokoa ran up to Naruto smiling, waving back to him. Naruto recognized the look she held, but was to late as Kokoa quickly tackled Naruto to the ground, biting his neck. Naruto decided not to struggle, remembering how easily she could pummel him. Naruto decided to talk with Kyuubi while Kokoa had her breakfast, _"Hey Kyuubi. This won't kill me with it?"_

Kyuubi only bellowed in laughter, _**"Please. You're healing faster than she can feed. And I must say kit, quite an interesting choice for a mate."**_

"_She isn't my mate!" _Naruto shouted back at Kyuubi, only to hear laughter. Naruto sighed as Kokoa let go and got off Naruto.

Kokoa, seeing Naruto was distracted asked, "Naruto, you ok?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked, seeing Kokoa holding out her hand, "Yeah, just thinking about something." Naruto said as he let her pull him up. The two then started walking to school. Naruto, as they walked, decided to ask, "Hey Kokoa, I know you're a vampire and drink blood. I'm ok with that. But can you ask before biting my neck?"

Kokoa looked a little annoyed by the question, "Why should I?"

Naruto stared right back, "What if I just bit your neck whenever I wanted to?"

Kokoa thought about it, scowling, _"He's gotta point…" _"Fine, I'll ask. But you can't say no at lunch! Deal?"

"Deal." Naruto said back, smiling at the fact that he wouldn't be a juice box whenever Kokoa wanted. As they walked, they both once again saw Moka chasing Tsukune. Kokoa scowled as Naruto sighed, "This is going to be an everyday thing isn't it…"

Kokoa only scowled more, _"My Onee-sama, reduced to this! What could have caused this…?" _Both of them were surprised when Kumuru slapped Moka away from Tsukune, then stuff Tsukune's head between her breasts. Kokoa was surprised at first, only to smirk as she thought,_ "That's it. Now you're going suffer the wraith of my Onee-sama!"_

Kokoa was very disappointed as Moka and Kumuru held what couldn't even be called a scuffle. Naruto was watching with interest, munching on some popcorn he pulled out of thin air, "I wonder what'll be next."

Naruto was answered as two ice kunai imbedded themselves in both Moka's and Kumuru's skull. The two stopped fighting, pulling out the kunai as Mizore walked over to Tsukune. Mizore was saying something to Tsukune, only to stop as Kumuru thrusted one of Mizore's ice kunai into her head as well. Naruto only laughed as the three started yet another… (I honestly don't know how to describe it… It's just too sad of a fight) Naruto couldn't think of a word, but laughed all the same. Kokoa couldn't think of much to say, only grabbing Naruto and storming away. Naruto was surprised as he was dragged away, "What's wrong Kokoa?"

"Nothing! Let's just go before…" Kokoa started, only to stop and wince as she heard her sister call out to her. Kokoa looked back, scowled, and then dragged Naruto away. Naruto looked at Kokoa, then to everyone else and shrugged to them. Everyone sweat dropped, seeing Naruto be dragged away like a possession.

After the first bell rang, Kokoa secretly dragged Naruto with her to the newspaper club, spying on her sister. As Kokoa spied, Naruto simply pulled out one of the scrolls Jiraiya had sent with him. As he read, Kokoa listened in on everyone's conversation in the room. As she listened in, her thoughts turned, _"These people… They're the ones from this morning! They must be the reason behind my Onee-sama's change into that person. She continues to hang around those slugs! I must separate them! Even if I must use force!" _Kokoa thought as she prepared to attack everyone in the room.

Then a quick train of thought stopped her. She looked over to Naruto, who was scratching his head sweat dropping at the scroll. Kokoa's thoughts then wandered to the boy, _"Come to think of it. Why did I drag him with me? All I know is that his blood taste good and his name. I have absolutely no reason to associate myself with this weakling! But…"_ Kokoa continued to stare at the strange boy on her opinion. He didn't care that she was a vampire, which was pretty obvious by now. Nor that she used him as a meal. He only asked that she asked first before doing so. It was like his positive outlook on everything was drawing her in.

Kokoa shook her head, _"I don't have time for this!"_ Kokoa turned back to the door, about to break in when shouting suddenly came from inside the room. This caught Naruto's attention, making him quickly put the scroll up and burst into the room.

The second he did, a bath pan slammed onto his head followed by, "It's rude to barge in without knocking desu!"

"Sorry…" Naruto said meekly as he threw the pan off, "I just heard shouting and thought something was happening."

"Why don't we forgive him. Besides, he can join the club!" Moka said excitedly, which Tsukune gladly agreed to. This in turn made the others agree.

Naruto sweat dropped scratching the back of his head, _"I'm not sure if they actually want me to join or are just agreeing because Tsukune agreed…" _"So what club is this?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The newspaper club. It was really the only one left after… Kokoa, is that you?" Moka said, stopping when she noticed her sister. Kokoa scowled, not wanting to be noticed. But she walked in anyway, watching everyone on the way.

"We can deal with the paperwork later! We have work to do desu!" Yukari said as she pulled down a chart, "It's the street slasher! The criminal is still on the run and undeterred desu!" Yukari then took a marker and pointer, marking Xs on the chart, then pointing at them as she explained, "As shown students are being all around the school. Right now we know that twelve are badly injured and three are missing. Looks like knives are being used by the attackers' desu."

Naruto stared at the chart. Being with Jiraiya and occasionally being chased by the best of the Leaf Village for pranks tends to make you pick up a few things on tracking. _"That's weird… There's no pattern… If he's just attacking students then there would be a general location or more specific path of victims… But with that it looks like he's just…"_ "He's trying to hide." Everyone turned to Naruto as he walked up to the chart, "There's no pattern. It's too erratic to be him targeting students. And if he's looking for something, he would have a general knowledge of the area and not want to draw attention until he found it. With this…" Naruto said, moving his finger around the imaginary line of the victim areas, "It's near where you wouldn't find any students. It seems to me that the ones attacked at first were intended, but when the heat turned up, he had to hide. The recent attacks were probably him trying to hide and students happening to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." (Yes, I gave Naruto a rare moment of intelligence. Deal with it.)

Kokoa was smiling as Naruto explained, using it to her advantage, "Naruto is right. This is too unpredictable to have any true meaning." Kokoa then noticed the symbol near the corner of the map, "What's this symbol for?"

"That's a nearby dungeon the school use to use to punish people who killed other students or humans in the human world." Yukari said as she tried to separate Tsukune from Kumuru and Mizore, who had started fighting during the explanation.

Kumuru, after she and Mizore stopped fighting, shrugged as she said, "What? Are you saying the criminal is hiding there? Don't make fun, guess work isn't trusted here." She finished with a wave of her hand.

Kokoa started snickering at Kumuru, "Oh yeah, some weaklings like you would be beaten by the criminal, if you find him that is." Kokoa calmed down, shrugging herself, "Well just wait here. Onee-chan and I will solve this problem."

"I'll go with you too." Naruto said happily.

Kokoa looked at Naruto as he folded his arms behind his head with a smile, "My Onee-chan and I can handle this."

Naruto frowned slightly, but nodded, "Fine… I guess I'll check out the forest around the place then. Well I'm off to look." Kokoa turned to stop Naruto, but he was already out the window.

Kokoa sighed, quickly dragging her sister to the ruins. As she did, Naruto wandered through the trees. By the time Kokoa got out of the school, Naruto was in the middle of the woods. He was scouting around for about ten minutes when his brain hatched a scheme. "Why the hell am I here? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he made a hand sign. Twenty clones appeared, all smirking as Naruto addressed them, "Alright! You all search the woods, I'm going to go join Kokoa and Moka in the dungeon! Now go!!!"

All the clones scattered as Naruto headed to the dungeon. He stared down the dark passageway for a moment before shrugging, "Eh, no different then a dark alley in Konoha." Naruto said as he headed into the darkness.

"_In the headmasters office:_

"What is it headmasters?" A woman said upon entering

"This is an emergency! Get all the students inside the school right away. A notorious group of thugs have entered the school. They have been messing around in the human world, but now have escaped here. A bad move on their part." The headmaster finished as he turned around with a smile.

The woman nodded and left, following the headmasters orders. As she did, the headmaster turned back to the window, "I wonder if our special guest will get involved… It will be an interesting show none the less. After all, he has already made friends with a vampire. And the younger sister of Moka no less. Yes this will be one interesting year indeed" The headmaster chuckled as he stared out the windows.

_Back with Naruto:_

"Man its dark here…" Naruto muttered as he walked further down the corridor. He was glad for all those years of running around at night, for now he had excellent night vision. As he continued to walk, he suddenly heard a scream from down the hall. Naruto broke into a run, quickly heading to the source of the sound. When he arrived, he sweat dropped. Tsukune was laying on the ground in a small puddle of blood with Moka crying over him, constantly saying she was sorry. Naruto then saw Kokoa standing a few feet away, clenching her teeth and fists.

Kokoa hadn't noticed Naruto's presence, nor had Moka or Tsukune as Kokoa started to say, "Why… Why did you come?" Tsukune looked over to Kokoa along with Moka as she continued, "I… I was so close to bringing my Onee-chan back to the darkness… But then you showed up and made her weak again..."

Naruto then decided it was time to reveal himself, "Sometimes the darkness seeks the light Kokoa." Everyone turned in surprise to see Naruto as he stepped into the light, "I know I did…"

"Wha…? What do you mean? My Onee-chan would never be so weak!" Kokoa turned shouting at Naruto.

"It's not weakness." Naruto said as he turned away, "Its loneness. To never be able to share anything with anyone without them using against you to hurt you in some way…" Naruto said as he scanned both Kokoa's and Moka's eyes, seeing the same pain he knew, "You know it too Kokoa, but you won't admit it. I can see it in your eyes Kokoa. I know… Because I've been there."

"Sh-Shut up!" Kokoa said as tears started to form, the memories of herself being alone in the house after Moka left, "What would you know?! Your just a weakling! The only reason I let you stick around was..."

"For my blood right?" Naruto finished for her with a slight smile as a deep show of pain flashed across his face, "That's what you say, but I know the darkest hell, then pain of being alone without anyone to care. I know that feeling all too well." Naruto said as he looked to the ground with a sad smile, "No one cared about me when I was born. No, they all wanted me dead except for Ojii-chan. Hell, almost all of them tried to kill me before I could crawl at one point or another. If it wasn't for Ojii-chan, I'm sure I would have been dead a long time ago. It was that pain that made me able to sense someone's true feelings. Even if they don't show it."

At this point, curiosity had taken over on the three as they listened. Both Moka and Kokoa were shocked. They had lived a hard life yes, but only from fear of being vampires. From what they had heard, he was both feared and hated. But he had yet to tell why. Kokoa at this pointed decided to ask, "Naruto… What are you?"

"I'm…" Naruto started only to stop as he felt a presence. He then noticed the shadows behind move.

What happened next shocked Kokoa. Naruto lunged at her, shoving her aside. She took this as an attack, her eyes turning red with a slit, "What the hell are you…?!" She didn't get to finish as she saw a giant fist plow Naruto into the nearby wall. Kokoa looked as the creature that hit Naruto, seeing a large Minotaur appear from the shadows, _"A… An enemy… And I didn't even sense it! Even though I was alert! Naruto… he saved me even after what I said…"_

The Minotaur seemed to laugh, turning to Kokoa who was still in shock. The second it did a large rock smacked its head, "Hey Teme! No ever tell you it's not nice to sneak up on ladies?!" The Minotaur turned back to see Naruto peel himself out of the wall, spit some blood, then give a cocky grin, "If that's your hardest hit then this will be over real fast!"

The Minotaur smirked, taking a swing at the still in shock Kokoa. Naruto's eyes widened, bolting for Kokoa. He managed to wrap one arm around her waist, ducking the two just in time to avoid the monsters fist. This brought Kokoa out of her shock as she was set down by Naruto. The Minotaur growled, at the two, slowly pulling out his fist from the wall.

As this happened, Kokoa stared at the ground, "Why…?" Naruto barely heard her, not understanding until she asked again, "Why did you save me? After what I said and did…?"

Naruto smirked as he watched the Minotaur, "Kokoa, I may not fully understand why you did this… I never had a family… The closest people I have to family I didn't get until I was twelve. So I'll never know what it's like to have a true family. But I do know the pain of being alone." As Naruto said this, the Minotaur started to slowly walk towards them, "I hate seeing people experience that pain. And I learned something from meeting someone. I learned…" By now the Minotaur was in front of the two, ready to swing at them again, "When two alone people meet, they're no longer alone."

Naruto quickly grabbed Kokoa again around her waist and leap out of the way of the fist. Now behind the Minotaur, he set Kokoa on her feet, picked up Kou, Kokoa's transforming weapon bat, and tossed it to her. Kokoa caught the bat, Naruto's words sinking in. Naruto smirked as he faced Kokoa, "So Kokoa-chan, shall we teach the jackass some manners?"

Kokoa smiled, small tears forming before vanishing. She life Kou into the air, having him turn into a hammer, "Yes, let's Naruto…kun." Kokoa said, whispering the kun so no one would hear it. The two turned back to the Minotaur, only to gasp when they saw another person holding both an unconscious Moka and Tsukune. Kokoa's eyes quickly turned red again, "Let my Onee-chan go!"

Naruto sweat dropped as he whispered, "Don't forget Tsukune…"

The man simply licked his lips, looking bored, "Tsk. This girl is good. You can have fun with those two."

The Minotaur seemed to smile as it pulled out the large machete on its back. The man vanished, leaving his bull friend behind. Before the two could chase after the man, the Minotaur attacked. He quickly appeared in front of the two, separating them as they leap apart to avoid the blade.

Then out of nowhere, a thick wall of ice encased the blade, trapping it in the ground. Kokoa and Naruto turned to see Kumuru and Mizore come walking in. Kumuru smirked as they did, "Little kids should leave the work to us."

Naruto only smirked back, "If we did that, then the slasher would have left already."

Kumuru only chuckled along with Mizore. The four now faced the Minotaur, who had just managed to free his machete. Before he could attack however, Mizore and Kumuru sent a combination attack at the Minotaur, sending it through the wall. The Minotaur didn't move as rubble piled onto him. When they saw he wasn't getting back up, Naruto sprinted to a corridor, "This way! I can feel Tsukune's and Moka's presence coming from here."

The three quickly followed Naruto, scooping up the lambs they used to find their way. Halfway down the corridor, the group made Naruto slow to a walk, wanting to make sure he didn't take the wrong way. As they walked, Naruto continued to look over his shoulder. Kokoa and Mizore noticed Naruto's glances, but didn't say a word. Naruto then surprised everyone when he quickly whirled around and threw a kunai. The kunai hit its mark, as a large spider like creature fell to the ground dead, the kunai logged in its eye.

"A Denko." Mizore said as she lifted it off the ground, "These don't make a sound. How did you know this was there?"

Naruto chuckled loosely, "Where I grew up, everyone has to be able to sense things like that. Otherwise we might die." No one asked another question, deciding this wasn't the time or place. Naruto continued to lead the three down the corridor, taking turn after turn before stopping abruptly.

Kumuru quickly became agitated with Naruto's sudden stop, "Hey! Why did you stop?! We have to find Tsukune!"

"Be quiet!" Kokoa said, her vampire blood giving her better night vision then Kumuru and Mizore, "Someone is coming."

The silhouette was soon visible to all. As the person came closer, the figure became more and more familiar. Soon the person said, "It's alright everyone. I defeated them."

Everyone's mind clicked onto the same person, _"Tsukune."_ Kumuru was about to charge to Tsukune when Naruto raised an arm, stopping her as he asked, "Who the hell are you?!"

Tsukune looked surprised before smiling, "Come on, you know me don't you?"

Naruto's answer was a kunai next to his neck, "I know you're not Tsukune. Your aura isn't the same!"

Kumuru and Mizore quickly grabbed Naruto, holding him as Kumuru yelled, "What do you think you're doing?! Attacking Tsukune like that!"

"That's not Tsukune!" Naruto shouted back at her, "For one, if he defeated all of them, then where is Moka?!"

That caught everyone's attention. They all knew Tsukune wouldn't leave one of them behind, ever if it was the rival of the others. The two girls quickly let go of Naruto, glaring at the imposter. As this moment a scream came out from behind them as to figures rushed by and tackled the imposter.

The four sweat dropped as they saw Yukari and another girl squeezing the imposter. "Ruby." Naruto heard Mizore say from behind him.

Naruto turned to the sweat dropping Mizore and Kumuru, "Ruby?"

Kumuru simply pinched the bridge of her nose, "Don't ask…"

Naruto nodded, then turned back to see the imposter screaming with a nose bleed. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Where have I seen this before…"

_Flashback:_

_Naruto and Jiraiya were running from an angry mob from a nearby village. Apparently Jiraiya's book had offended them, which lead to Jiraiya's permanent exile along with anyone affiliated with him. Now they were being chase after Jiraiya snuck in to peek on apparently the world's best hot spring, which lead to their current situtation. "Damn you Ero-sennin! You had to peek in a village full of Gyno… Gyno…"_

"_Gynophobics you Gaki! And how was I suppose to know?!" Jiraiya shouted back._

"_THEY HAD A SIGN SAYING YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED IN!!!" Naruto shouted back as they escaped. When Jiraiya and Naruto had escaped the mob, Naruto decided to ask, "Hey Ero-sennin, what is Gynophobia?"_

"_An abnormal fear of women." This got Jiraiya started on a rant about how the Kami's could create such a condition. Naruto rolled over and decided to sleep, tired from all the running._

_End of Flashback:_

When Naruto finished remembering, he smiled. Kumuru and Mizore had filled Ruby and Yukari in about the imposter and now the five were trying to interrogate him, "I got an idea."

Everyone looked at Naruto was he walked up to each of them, whispered in their ears. After each one, they were all sporting an evil grin as they looked at their tied up victim. Naruto was the first one to approach the imposter, "This is how it's going to work. You take us to Tsukune or else."

The imposter spit on Naruto's face, "Or what?"

Naruto simply whipped the spit off, "Fair enough. Ladies."

The ladies, all except Kokoa, then made hell on earth for the imposter. Not even a minute into the torture did the imposter pass out from blood loss. Naruto only shook his head, grabbing the rope restraining the man and dragging down the hallway, "He came from this way, so we must be close anyway. Let's go!" No sooner did the six set out to find Tsukune and Moka, did a heavy vampire aura fall over the area. Only it wasn't Moka or Kokoa. Naruto looked confused. According to Ero-sennin, there was only one vampire on campus, Moka. Then Naruto found out about Kokoa.

This made his wonder, who was the third? He turned to the others, everyone but Kokoa looking like they knew what was happening. Naruto dropped the imposter, quickly turning to everyone, "Ok, what's going on?!"

Everyone but Kokoa looked at each other before they started to tell the story as the continued to look for Tsukune and Moka. At first Kokoa didn't believe it. But then it happened.

The imposter had managed to escape the ropes, having feigned unconsciousness to catch them off guard. Then he attacked Kumuru, coping her body and abilities. This intern led to a combination attack from Kumuru and Mizore, which the imposter countered flawlessly. He then made a wrong move. While Naruto and a clone he had quickly made help Kumuru and Mizore, the imposter suddenly appeared behind Naruto in an attempt to copy his body.

However, the second his hand made contact, Kyuubi acted. Kyuubi pushed his chakra into Naruto's system. This quickly gave Naruto a red glow before the two exploded, sending them both into the walls. The imposter quickly recovered, using the wings he had acquired from Kumuru to kick off the wall and land flawlessly, "Huh, too easy."

The imposter's victory was cut short as a shockwave blew off the rubble of Naruto. Naruto stood there, surrounded by orange aura. Naruto smirked, cracking his knuckles, _"Kyuubi, keep it low."_

Naruto heard Kyuubi agree before he smiled, "Heh can't fight without coping people huh. You know what… That reminds me of someone back home who betrayed everyone…" Naruto said solemnly before growling, "Guess I'll just have to take it out on you!" And with that Naruto vanished, then reappeared in front of the imposter, giving him a hard kick to the head sending the imposter straight through a steel gate. The gate shattered upon impact, shrapnel leaving the imposter covered in cuts.

Naruto didn't give the imposter a chance to recover as he slammed into the imposter before he could hit the ground. Everyone heard Naruto sending the imposter through many walls as the crashes echoed through the halls. Kokoa snapped out of her daze when the crashes were heard, "Come on! We gotta keep up with him!"

Naruto, now seeing that the imposter could no longer fight back, backhanded the imposter into another wall. The imposter disappeared in the pile of rubble. Naruto took calming breath as his aura dispersed. The second it did however, someone came from the hallway at Naruto. Naruto barely managed to dodge the punch, only to see it was Tsukune. And it was as Ruby and the others had feared. The dormant vampire blood had awakened, sending Tsukune into a blind frenzy. Naruto, not being able to attack a friend, continued to dodge the oncoming attacks, only to be hit every two or three punches.

Naruto, now bleeding from his mouth and left eye, was panting from using both Kyuubi's cloak and dodging Tsukune's attacks, was starting to worry, _"What do I do now?!"_

"_**Use the seal the pervert gave you kit! Now!!!" **_Kyuubi quickly shouted from inside Naruto.

Naruto nodded, dodging yet another attack as he pulled out the small square piece of paper. As soon as he had an opening, Naruto slapped the seal onto Tsukune's forward. Tsukune slumped forward as he fell unconscious, Naruto catching him. Everyone had managed to catch up to Naruto just in time to slap Tsukune in the head, then Tsukune fall unconscious.

This made everyone except Kokoa freak as Naruto explained, "You were right Ruby. Tsukune went crazy. When he attacked me he had vampire eyes."

Everyone calmed down, looking at Naruto with grateful eyes seeing as Tsukune wasn't seriously hurt. Naruto took the seal off, only to have it snatched away by Ruby, _"So this is the seal Jiraiya-sama is making us carry. So small, yet effective." _

Ruby handed the seal back to Naruto, "I'm sorry, but I wanted to see what you used to stop Tsukune without harming him."

Naruto chuckled, scratching his head as he tucked the seal away, "Heh heh, Ero-sennin made me carry one just in case. You see, that technique I used earlier isn't… perfected… I tend to loss control with the more tails I use."

"More tails? As in like a kitsune?" Kumuru asked as she and Mizore checked over Tsukune.

"Yeah, but that's not important." Naruto said standing back up, "We gotta find Moka then get the hell out of here."

"Forgetting about me?" A voice said from down the hallway. Everyone turned to see the imposter standing next to Moka, his hand glowing and placed on her forehead. Fear was now placed in everyone as he turned himself into the true Moka. The vampire aura filled the air as Moka's power was unleashed by and through another person, "Ah, such power. It's like its pouring out of me. I'm going to enjoy this."

Kokoa, seeing the imposter try and imitate her sister, quickly attacked, "How dare you!"

The imposter simply palmed Kokoa's face, sending her into the wall. The imposter then looked at his hand, "So easy, just a flick of the wrist and I defeated her."

"I'm not done yet!" Kokoa shouted as she threw Kou like a spear. The imposter dodged, disappearing and reappearing in front of Kokoa. He slammed her into the wall, strangling her as he held her off the ground by her throat.

"Kokoa-chan!" Naruto shouted, quickly coming to his friend's rescue. It didn't go as he had hoped however, seeing as the imposter threw Kokoa into Naruto.

After the two hit the ground, Naruto stood himself and Kokoa up. The imposter then appeared in front of Kokoa, "You know, just looking at your face pisses me off. I just have this feeling that if you weren't here things would be so much different. So… I'll start with you!" The imposter the thrusted his hand to the still recovering Kokoa.

Kokoa froze, seeing the hand of her older sister coming to kill her. It didn't last however as Kokoa felt herself being shoved again. She turned in time to have blood splatter on her face, seeing the imposter shove his hand right where Naruto's heart is.

Time stopped for everyone. They couldn't believe it. Naruto, their newest friend, had just been killed. No one could survive they're heart being destroyed. For the first time ever, Kokoa felt herself crying over someone other than her sister. Naruto, the first real friend she had, had died. And by the man who tried to impersonate her older sister. It was cruelty at work. She had questions for Naruto. So many questions that would now never be answered. The tears spilled from her eyes freely now. She didn't know why, or what Naruto had done to deserve them, but the spilled. And then she screamed, "YOU TEME!!!"

"Oh be quiet." The imposter said as he removed his arm from Naruto, letting him drop to the ground with a thud. He then stomped on Naruto's body, leaving a small crater, "This brat was a pain in the ass. Besides, you said so yourself, all he was to you was a snack."

More tears spilled from her eyes, "I… I was wrong…" Kokoa muttered slowly, "He… Naruto was my friend!!!" Kokoa shouted as she charged the imposter, ready to kill. The imposter simply smirked, still being able to overpower Kokoa. And that he did, dodging her barrage of attacks before giving a brutal punch to her gut. All without moving from his position on top of Naruto's body.

The Imposter quickly grabbed Kokoa by her uniform, "Oh get over it. You'll be joining him soon enough." The imposter then moved in for the kill. Everyone quickly charged, not wanting to lose another friend. Then they stopped as did the imposter. Everyone froze, as a wave of killer intent poured over the area like the flood of a broken dam. And it was coming from below the imposter.

The imposter looked down in shock, trembling in fear, "No… No way… You're dead!!!"

Naruto stirred, starting everyone. He slowly grabbed the imposter's ankle, a sick hissing sound coming from the contact as smoke appeared. The imposter quickly dropped Kokoa and hopped away, fearful of what was happening. Kokoa landed on Naruto as he became surrounded by an ominous red aura. The area around Naruto then erupted with flames, forcing everyone to look away. Everyone thought he and Kokoa were done for when the flames suddenly died out. There stood Naruto with three fox tails and a fox ears. He stood there, holding Kokoa bridal style, who was barely conscious from the hit to her gut. Naruto walked to the others, setting Kokoa down near them, "Watch her for me."

Naruto didn't give them time to answer as he turned to the imposter with crimson red eyes that screamed for blood. For the first time, the imposter felt fear. Fear for his life. But he didn't back down, "Ha! A fox gaki! I'm invincible! What can you do against me?!"

"Good question." Naruto said, having appeared behind the imposter in the blink of an eye. The imposter turned, only to be kicked in the gut up into the air. Naruto then appeared above him, delivering an axe kick to the imposters head, sending him through the floor. The imposter rolled off a piece of rubble only to see a large red claw coming at him. He managed to jump away just in time as the claw hit the ground. Naruto landed where the claw hit, looking up at the imposter only to be kicked in the head. The imposter smirk as Naruto slammed into the wall, only to frown when the dust cleared. Naruto had brought up his arm and blocked the attack, only being pushed by the force. Naruto turned to the imposter, smirking suddenly. This made the imposter wary as he moved into a martial arts pose. The second he did, someone grabbed his arm.

The imposter turned to see Tsukune holding his arm in a tight grip on his arm. The imposter simply smirked, thinking he would easily escape. That's when he felt it. His power being drained. He glared at Tsukune, then noticed something being clamped onto his wrist. The Rosario Moka wore. The imposter tried to overpower Tsukune when he suddenly let go. Tsukune only smirked, "A Rosario seals away a vampire's power, but it also releases it when it's token off."

Before the imposter could question Tsukune's words, Naruto appeared in front of him and gave a wicked upper cut. The imposter was sent back to the second floor, rolling away from everyone else. Naruto grabbed the back of Tsukune's shirt and leap up to the second floor. The imposter smirked as everyone else just smiled, "What? Is that all you have? I told you! I'm invincible!!!"

"Really?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because someone behind would like to disagree." Tsukune followed up.

"My Onee-sama never liked flatterers." Kokoa said as she stepped next to Naruto.

Kumuru shook her head, "There's no way you can win now."

"Especially after all the damage Naruto did to you." Mizore added.

"What are you bakas all smiling about?" The imposter asked, now annoyed.

"You're trying to impersonate me?" The imposter froze, slowly turning around to see the unbound Moka standing behind him, "I take it you told my friends that whoever comes across a doppelganger dies?"

The imposter scowled, whipping around to attack Moka, "Don't underestimate me!!!"

Moka didn't, giving the imposter a swift kick to the chin, "You seem worn out. Did you underestimate them so much?" Moka the spun around, finishing out the doppelganger with a kick to the face, "Know your place!"

The doppelganger was sent into yet another wall. (Yes, lots of walls here.) This time he was finished, seeing as he returned to normal. Naruto let out a sigh, "Finally! That was one annoying teme!"

"I'll say." Kokoa said, suddenly turning to Naruto, "Now you have some explaining to do!"

Naruto chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head, "I know. But let's get out of here first." A small rock landed on Naruto's head, causing him and everyone else to look up, "Because I don't think this place will stand for much longer."

Everyone nodded and agreed, grabbing the doppelganger and quickly leaving the dungeon. No sooner did everyone leave, then did the dungeon collapsed in a large eruption of dust. Everyone started to walk to the school, Moka having put her Rosario back on after they left. As they walked, Naruto asked, "So, what do you want to know?"

Kokoa opened her mouth to speak, only to have Kumuru beat her to the punch, "How the hell did you come back to life?!"

"Simple, I never died." Naruto answered with a smirk, "True, the teme ran his hand threw me. But his aim was off, since he ran it in the dead center of my chest and missed my heart. As you all know, I'm a kitsune. I'm just… different from the other ones."

"How so?" Mizore asked, curious about the subject.

"That's… personal." Naruto told them, trying to phrase it nicely, "But I promise I'll tell you all someday."

Kumuru frowned and turned away, only to turn back with a playful smile, "Fine, but you better keep your word!"

"I always keep my promises. No matter how long it takes…" Naruto said, muttering the last part to himself.

Kokoa was the only one who heard it, _"What does he mean?"_

The gang took the doppelganger to the headmaster, who said he would deal with the rest. Everyone then headed to their dorms, having spent the entire day underground. When everyone went their separate ways for the day, Kokoa made a u-turn. She quickly followed Naruto up to his room, making sure not to be spotted by anyone. When Naruto unlocked his door, Kokoa made her move. Before Naruto could react, Kokoa shoved him into the room and shut the door behind her, locking it.

Naruto looked up from his position on the floor, having been too tired to be on guard and focused, and was surprised to see Kokoa in front of his door, "Kokoa-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk." Kokoa said as she moved towards Naruto, helping him up and to his bed, "Tell me… Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Naruto asked, fanning ignorance. Truth be told, he was conscious throughout the entire. He had heard her call him her friend, but stayed silent for obvious reasons.

"You act like you don't know." Kokoa quickly snapped, blowing Naruto's plan out of the water, "You shoved me out of the way, took hits for me, and did things I know I didn't deserve. I wanna know why."

"I told you why Kokoa-chan. You're my friend." Naruto answered simply.

Kokoa didn't buy it, "That can't be the only reason."

Naruto gave a sigh, "Well it is. I have fun when you're around. You and everyone else." Kokoa looked at the ground as Naruto continued, "I care about you Kokoa-chan. That's all there is to it."

Kokoa blushed when she heard Naruto, _"H-He cares about me… Why is my heart starting to beat fast?"_ Kokoa thought, clutching her chest. Kokoa shook the feeling off before Naruto noticed, smiling, "Ok… I just had to make sure."

Naruto smiled at Kokoa, "I know. It's hard to believe it. I felt that way when I started making friends back home."

Kokoa nodded, standing up smiling. Naruto also stood up, only to be hugged by Kokoa, "Thank you Naruto." Naruto smiled, hugging her back before the two separated. Kokoa then headed for the door. She stopped on her way for a second, then turned to Naruto, "Hey Naruto. You want to get together tomorrow morning and get to know each other a little better?"

Naruto looked slightly surprised, but nodded and smiled all the same, "Yeah. Wanna met at the gates?"

Kokoa nodded, "See you tomorrow then." Kokoa then walked out of the room.

Naruto fell onto his bed, feeling exhausted, "This place isn't so bad after all."

Kokoa, when she had made it to her room, leaned against her door. The more she thought about her meeting Naruto in the morning, the more her heart beat, _"This feeling… Is this what it's like to have a friend?" _Kokoa thought as she walked over to her bed. She fell onto her bed with a smile, _"I like it…"_

--

**Done! I feel really good about this one. I got a lot more material to work with and I just feel like it'll be a little easier to come up with ideas.**

**Ok, the main reason I remade this is because, I personally felt I pushed it too fast. I took the anime Kokoa, a maniac out for Moka's blood when the Rosario was on, and completely flipped her in about two chapters when I still had another 10 – 14 chapters to crank out. In the manga, Kokoa, although she still has issues with the nice Moka, is a lot tamer and not quite as blood thirsty, at least until she gets hungry and Naruto' around. Joke ^^**

**Anyway. Also, the manga has more of a serious plot. I feel like it works better for me. This way I may be able to actually use the Akatsuki, Orichimaru, and even Sasuke. I may even bring a few of Naruto's friends in.**

**One last thing, I got a lot on my plate to deal with right now. Semester midterms are here, and I got other stories to make and update. (Some people have no patience.) So I ask that no one ask me to update this story soon.**

**I also apologize for to any person I upset when I said I would remake this story. I thank you for your patience.**


	2. AN! I HAVE FOUND THE SLUMP!

**IMPORTANT DISCOVERY!!!**

I have discovered the source of my slump... I'm focusing on too many stories!!! It's distracting me from focusing on them. So I have decided on what to do... Its a tough call, but it will work much better than my current method. Updates will come more frequently and in better quality.

I am putting Digital Naruto 02, Vampire Kitsune, and Kitsune Mew Mew on hiatus... When i finish The Fox and The Cards, i will work on Digital Naruto 02 and so on in the order they were published.

That doesn't mean i will leave my other stories out to try as I work on one however. I will work on my other stories on occasion when i can't focus on my current work in progress.

I know this is a tough call on both me and you all, my readers. But if i continue at the rate I'm going... then i will eventually stop writting completely. I don't want that to happen. I want to keep writing for you all and my joy of writing. So i hope you all can understand my feelings on this.

Thank you. Oh, and please don't pm me on updates or review me about it. I don't answer them.

Jingo4754


End file.
